Various water quality monitoring probes have been developed that are connectable to various water quality monitoring instruments including sondes. The probes typically include a sensor for monitoring a parameter such as a parameters of the environment surrounding the instrument. Probes may monitor pH, temperature, turbidity, dissolved oxygen, conductivity, etc.
Turbidity sensing provides a quick, practical indication of the relative amount of suspended solids in water or liquid solutions. Such sensors may be used to measure turbidity of natural water sources, in-situ, for environmental monitoring.